


Make Love Not War

by mrsupertomato



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:40:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsupertomato/pseuds/mrsupertomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Mark装作不知道Eduardo裸睡，一次他被发现了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 第一次

**Author's Note:**

> 弃权声明：我不拥有任何人。

      首先，他发誓他不知道怎么回事儿。当他在编程拉力赛后像个僵尸似的倒在床上的时候，根本没有注意到床上还有什么东西——这可不能怨他，他平时也基本是对周围的漠不关心。不过在他床上的东西，准确的说是个人，性别男。  
　　然后，他用胳膊支起自己，他检查了下自己的衣服——完好如初，和昨天一样粘着披萨和红牛的污渍，他甚至都没把拖鞋踢掉。他身上也没出现什么抓挠痕迹，可视范围内的皮肤上没有可疑的印记，身体除了有些肌肉酸痛没有其余不适感。他用眼睛斜瞥了一下旁边——这个身高和背影的体型看上去挺有亲切感。  
　　最后，既然他自己没什么问题，他决定再检查下对方以确保万无一失。他这么想着就行动了起来，Mark小心翼翼把手伸过去，用指尖夹起盖在他旁边趴着睡觉的家伙的屁股上的毯子，然后迅速的掀开了一下。哦！操他的！这家伙居然全裸！他鼓起勇气扫了眼他的屁股，很好，没有可疑迹象。然后他迅速地放下了床单。  
　　既然什么可疑的事情都没有发生，他觉得自己有必要去看看是谁胆敢跑到他的床上裸睡。  
　　Mark用膝盖在床上蹭到了床尾，然后把拖鞋扔到地板上，在床上站了起来，一步跨到了地上。  
　　对他来说果然难度太大了，Mark觉得自己的脚连带着小腿被震得又痛又麻，而且由于失去了平衡他差点儿把脸砸进键盘里。但也没什么值得庆幸的，他桌子上还有半瓶啤酒被撞倒了，他还没回过神儿，啤酒瓶子就轱辘下了桌子，掉在了地上。  
　　Mark被吓愣了。虽说那是他的床，而且什么也没发生，但不知为何他有种心虚感。他大概保持着那个尴尬的姿势有三四秒钟，听到了一阵咕哝声和床单与毯子的摩擦声。他觉得觉得那个裸睡的家伙应该没有醒，就转过头看了一眼床的方向。  
　　“Wardo？”他惊讶的眯起眼睛，皱着眉头有点儿不可思议，不自觉低声喊出了在他床上裸睡的家伙的名字。  
　　这就解释了为什么他觉得他看上去亲切了。但他决定他什么都不知道，因为在觉察到睡在他旁边的裸男是Eduardo的那一刻，Mark，不幸地，硬了。  
　　这可不怎么好。就算Mark自己对各种性恋都没什么歧视——说白了还是他不在乎周围到底怎么样，他自己也按照一般情况下选择男女搭配这种交往方式。但是Eduardo不在选择范围，Mark大概还是知道恐同的人的反应的，他对Eduardo是否在那一类人里并不清楚，但是趋利避害的本能告诉Mark——只要不告诉Eduardo，就没有风险。  
　　因为Mark其中一个伟大的目标就是“绑定Eduardo”。  
　　所以，此时此刻，Mark做了一个英明的决定。他去厕所撸了一发，然后抱着他的电脑跑到客厅的沙发继续他的日常作业。  
　　三个小时之后，Mark依然坐在沙发上。不过此刻Eduardo醒了，他对三小时前发生的事情一概不知。  
　　Eduardo喜欢裸睡，因为那很舒服，不过他一般不在别人的寝室那么干。Mark前段时间给了他一张Kirkland House的门卡，他寝室的钥匙也给Eduardo私自配了一把。  
　　他昨天晚上来找Mark，不过寝室里一个人都没有，他去了Mark的房间，发现了笔记本电脑上贴着的便条，由此判定Mark大概一时半会儿回不来。在看了一会这两天的天气云图之后Eduardo已经困得快睁不开眼睛了，那毕竟已经是后半夜了。  
　　大概是困得脑子不清楚的原因，Eduardo没太在意他裸睡可能引发的事件，他只是在充满Mark味道的床上迅速进入了梦乡。  
　　不过等他醒了他就反应过来了。当他听到沙发那边传出的噼里啪啦敲键盘的声音，有一瞬间他想翻窗户逃走。但马上他就恢复了正常思维——如果Mark看到有个家伙在他床上裸睡一定会用他的那把击剑把他戳个窟窿。  
　　Eduardo有点儿自己的私心——他大概是暗恋着Mark的，他被Mark的味道包围着睡觉感觉很放松，虽然他的朋友比任何一个人都言辞犀利。  
　　他捡起被他扔在地上的衣服迅速套上，然后以最快速度铺好了床，打算装作若无其事地去客厅和Mark打个招呼，他暗自祈祷着Mark是刚刚回来，并且没有发现他的裸睡行为。  
　　“嘿，Mark？”他挠着他睡得蓬乱的头发，光着脚从卧室里走出来向沙发上的背影打招呼。  
　　Mark听见Eduardo的声音一愣，不过好在他的幅度非常不明显，所以他继续手里的作业。“你什么时候来的？”  
　　“大概，半夜？”  
　　“我刚回来一会儿。”  
　　“你吃早饭了吗？”  
　　“没。”  
　　“和我一起去？”  
　　“等等，好了，走吧。”  
　　Mark把代码存档，关上电脑起身往门口走，他回头看了一眼Eduardo——很好，看起来Eduardo不知道他刚才干了什么。  
TBC.


	2. 第二次

      那次之后过了一段时间。有多久？久到Mark足够可以一边想着裸睡Eduardo的背影，一边面不改色心不跳地和他炫耀自己的智商实力。虽然他知道Eduardo大概就从来没搞明白过他说的是什么。  
　　在很久之后，Mark凭借他智商超群的大脑，依然清楚地记得第二次发生在他与Erica分手前的六个小时。是的，没错，Mark Zuckerberg从来不承认“被分手”一词的合法有效性。  
　　Mark有Eduardo的课表，今天在他下课后他本应和Eduardo一起吃个晚餐什么的，但是铃响过十分钟他的朋友的没有出现，这对Mark来说可不是个好兆头。他果断地存档、关电脑、目标Elliot House。他猜就是因为他知道的而Eduardo以为他不知道的那个秘密，他才没有得到那张卡片，但是没关系！作为未来的首席技术帝宅男，在现在这个时候的实力也是不容小视的，黑了那个系统不过是分分钟的事情而已。  
　　此前他从未来过这栋公寓。即使以前Eduardo也有像这次没有来及时找他的那些时候，他也没想过来Elliot，虽然不得不说这栋公寓曾让Mark稍微产生那么点儿非分之想，不过他很快就用理智将它扼杀在种子阶段。这次不一样，他刚刚被Eduardo视觉冲击完没多久，并且大脑自动将画面加深加固，并且不允许系统管理员进行删除操作。  
　　Eduardo的门开着。Mark在门口站正，深呼吸，将自己努力切换到普通模式——他的不知情者形象绝对不能被打破。  
　　哦，这...  
　　Mark差点儿失手把电脑掉在地上——又一次，全裸的Eduardo。他的理智在他的耳边打了几个指响唤醒了他。Mark蹑手蹑脚的把他手里的东西放在Eduardo的书桌上，他面对着书架，放空自己，自我催眠那只是个假象而已。然而当他收回思绪又回头看了一眼的时候，他开始毫无意识的用眼睛把Eduardo此刻的3D模型放进了脑子的永久储存区。  
　　Eduardo用侧睡的姿势抱着被子在睡觉，Mark不觉得Eduardo是像他一样那么耐冻的人，他想伸手上去把沦为抱枕的被子扯出来盖到他身上，下半身的阻碍却让他有些却步。  
　　“Mark，”Eduardo抱着被子翻了个身咕哝着，“把西兰花吃了。”  
　　虽然很模糊，但是Mark能听懂Eduardo在说什么。他毫不避讳的承认他确实在Eduardo叫他的名字的时候被吓得往后一退，这导致他直接撞上了书桌的桌角，他想要叫出来的冲动全都被Eduardo的下句话给噎了回去。说真的？做梦都不忘看着他吃饭？Mark想自己这辈子如果一直是当前状态，即使Eduardo有成为同性恋的潜质，那他大概都也是永远都不可能跻身到他的选择范围——他们现在根本是鸡妈妈和小鸡仔儿这种不平等的关系。  
　　他凑近想看看Eduardo有没有醒的迹象，不料闻到一股酒精的味道。那这样的话他动动被子Eduardo应该也不会有什么反应。  
　　他并没有立即实践他的想法，如果盯着Eduardo和自己作斗争这种荒唐的理由能成立的话。他攥了攥拳头，试图让手心冒出的汗蒸发的快一些，然后舒展开苍白细长的手指，像是弹奏特雷门琴那样让自己的手浮在Eduardo的大腿上方。他把自己的呼吸幅度调到最小，脑袋停留在Eduardo的侧脸上方，试图以空气作为他的媒介亲他一下。  
　　哦！操！操！操！  
　　他紧张地都要胃痉挛了。他怀疑下一秒Eduardo就会被他迅速升高的体温辐射到热醒。  
　　Eduardo又咕哝了一句“Mark”就转到了平躺的姿势，这把Mark吓得差点儿射在裤子里。  
　　不行！Mark！你不能这么干!你和Wardo的友谊绝对会因此而破产的!快想想你和Erica那些清纯的约会！  
　　是不是更加想把Wardo压住和他来上一发了呢？  
　　不是这句混蛋！快点儿！理性思维！我需要你！  
　　没错！友谊长存！绑定万岁！  
　　他支起身子，抬起头，深呼吸，往下看了一眼，终于还是射在了裤子里。  
　　拽被子，拿电脑，关门。Mark Zuckerberg像从前一样不在乎Elliot House在哪儿。  
TBC.


	3. 第三次

      刚才他说他收到了凤凰俱乐部的邀请。  
　　好吧，Mark·女生公敌·Zuckerberg又一次被他的性幻想对象给抛在后边。在他证明自己的聪明才智之后得到的却是一个出乎意料的反效果，结果现在Mark还在人人喊打阶段，Eduardo已经又往前迈了一大步。他刚刚准备好要赶上Eduardo的第一步，就被那个该死的俱乐部给抢先了。  
　　Eduardo没有好好听他说话，他一定心心念念着屋子里那些亚裔妹子。有了一个凤凰社的邀请已经够糟糕了。Mark深深地有种路漫漫的疲惫感。  
　　而Eduardo就是那可爱的万恶之源！  
　　他承认自己刚才那么说有些刻薄，有些许刻意为之的恶意。他实在是对Eduardo的反应不满意，这是个他们说了算的终极俱乐部。Eduardo平淡的反应让他的心里有些不舒服。  
　　好吧！好吧！他承认他稍微有那么一丁点儿后悔，就一个字节那么多而已！Eduardo听到他的话后尴尬地停顿了那么一下他当然能听出来，但是他只是想得到他全部的注意力而已。  
　　也许有些操之过急了。  
　　Mark觉得自己不能再接着想下去了。根据从Erica那里得来的经验，他觉得自己有可能会情绪激动地刻薄上那么一整晚，但是他不能搞砸Eduardo，绝对不能!  
　　所以，即使只有自己编程让他有那么点儿小不爽，他也决定马上开始行动起来。  
　　另一边的Eduardo也不怎么高兴。  
　　他以为Mark会为他收到了凤凰俱乐部的邀请函感到高兴。他看到了那么一瞬间有些惊讶的笑意在Mark的唇角勾了一勾，不过他可不觉得他是在高兴。这句话也许跟他和Mark兴致勃勃讨论天气时的效果一样——他随便的敷衍他一下，就接着干他自己的那些活儿，Mark就没在意过他说什么。  
　　他从来都不怎么在乎他。  
　　刚才的好心情一下子全没了。Eduardo回到派对上跟已经玩儿的很嗨的Chris和Dustin打了个招呼后，就找了个角落的位置坐下。  
　　他拿起一杯鸡尾酒抿了一口，茫然地环视了下派对。没意思。他连跟可爱的亚洲姑娘搭讪的兴致都没有。他把他的草帽摘下来扔到了脚旁开始了大战鸡尾酒的单项个人挑战赛。  
　　两个小时后，Mark在代码的海洋中畅游，从声嘶力竭的重金属摇滚乐中捕捉到了一丝不和谐的声音。通过手腕感受到的震动，他追寻到了异常的源头——他的手机。然后停止了。  
　  Dustin。Dustin。Chris。Chris。Chris。Dustin。Eduardo。Eduardo。Eduardo。Eduardo。  
　　他错过了四个Wardo的来电？！Mark把耳机扯下来扔到了一旁，打算回拨回去，然后他的手机屏幕又亮了——Eduardo在他的屏幕上可爱的笑着。  
　　Mark差点儿又错过了一个电话。不过他在最后一秒赶忙摁了绿色的摁键。  
　　“怎么了Wardo？”  
　　“我的老天Mark你终于肯接电话了！快来AEPi把Wardo接走!他现在见人就亲！别过来Wardo!别过来！求你了我还想长命百岁！唔！”  
　　“......”  
　　“......”  
　　“Dustin？亲上了吗？”  
　　过了一会儿电话里才重新传来声音。“我的手被亲上了能请你不要砍掉它么？”  
　　“我马上过去。”  
　　Mark是当晚的英雄，他从化身接吻魔的Eduardo手中解救了派对上的所有人。但是他面临一个严肃的问题——他不能把Wardo送回Elliot House，因为他不放心，也不能把他带去Kirkland House，因为他更不放心会被他的室友发现Wardo的秘密，好吧他就是有那么点儿私心。  
　　所以他选择了快捷酒店。  
　　前台服务员非常贴心的给他了一间情侣房，并且特别提醒里面的“备品”充足，不用担心一会儿的需求。  
　　但她真的想多了。Mark在没取得能吸引Wardo全部注意力的成就之前是绝对不会让“好友关系”升级为“情侣关系”的。即使不能平起平坐，起码也要能比肩而行。别挑他的语病，他说的不是身高问题。  
　　他可不想一帮人在他们背后指指点点的，Mark其实挺在意别人的一些看法。  
　　情侣房间不出所料的安排的...非常情趣。从酒店一楼到三楼这么一段不长不短的距离里，Mark已经被Eduardo亲了四次，虽然他有点儿暗爽，但这并不表示他会高兴，因为Wardo根本就不会记得！  
　　他架着Eduardo站在房间门口，打开房门，还没来得及把卡片插到电源开关上，被地毯绊倒的Eduardo就险些栽倒在地上，幸好Mark眼疾手快的搂住了他。  
　　这感觉可真不错。  
　　没错他不喜欢跟人接触，但是他喜欢Eduardo，即使对方现在醉的跟个软体动物似的挂在他身上他也喜欢，更别提他还用下巴在Mark的肩窝里蹭了蹭。  
　　够了！Mark！把Wardo扔到床上去！  
　　Eduardo被放到床上的一瞬间就开始自动脱衣服，这让Mark有点儿不知所措。所以他就那么散发着蒸汽傻瓜一样地站在床尾看着Eduardo把自己脱光了然后钻进被窝里。  
　　他有些控制不住自己——他的双脚不受控制地往床边走去。然后在床边的地毯上盘着腿坐了下去。他偷偷瞅了一眼Eduardo，发觉他没有醒的迹象，就解开牛仔裤的扣子，拉开拉链，从内裤里掏出老二开始，自慰上了。  
　　他发誓他不是故意的。  
　　“Mark。”Eduardo嘟哝着，这把他吓了一跳，但他看着Eduardo所以他知道他没有醒。“我喜欢你。”  
　　这个他可没料到。他愣住了，然后慌忙的站起来系好裤子。他像被追赶的猎物一样心脏狂跳，落荒而逃。  
　　他也喜欢他。还有什么事情比这更好呢？  
TBC


	4. 第四次

       事实上，对于大部分人来讲，Mark没什么幽默感可言，这当然不是特指他有交流障碍什么的，虽然他确实有。不过，Mark喜欢逗Eduardo，而且他可以毫不羞耻的承认他在其中裹挟私心，毕竟现在Wardo在跟Christy交往。这个发展超出Mark的预料并且让他一直有些怨恨在心。  
　　Wardo那天在AEPi后说喜欢他的那些话，等他第二天酒醒以后一个字儿都不记得，他甚至不知道他前一天晚上都干了什么好事儿。这让本来准备好在第二天把戒指给Eduardo的Mark傻了眼——没错他去买了个订婚戒指。他半夜狼狈地回到寝室他就在网上下了订单，那是一枚廉价的不起眼的戒指，他刨除了他的基本生活费用拿出他当时其余的钱只够买那个，他想这么干很久了，他会在求婚的时候补偿Eduardo更好的戒指。  
　　显然他太过激动没有考虑到Eduardo酒后失忆的可能性。当他带着温热的早餐出现在Mark的宿舍后，完全没有表现出和往常一点不一样的地方的时候，Mark就知道大事不妙了，并且万分悔恨——他应该在前一天晚上把Eduardo压在床上干他干到他醒酒!好吧，那个点子更糟，主要是后果无法平评估这点比较糟糕。  
　　Mark从那时候开始总是不动声色的发泄下自己的怨气，毕竟他可不知道下一次机会什么时候会来，戒指可一直在他的裤子口袋里呆着呢。  
　　往后在关于Facebook的事情上几乎可以算得上无往不利的——Mark抢占先机，摇身一变成了校园的风云人物。他能感觉到Eduardo惊奇欣喜的目光，同时Mark也为Facebook可能让Eduardo的老爸感到高兴而有些得意，他无时无刻不在幻想着把Eduardo从Saverin家抢走的那种喜悦与成就感。  
　　但是事情总是不如Mark所愿。Bill Gates的演讲大概就是他和Eduardo的事情往不怎么好的方向发展的开始。  
　　先是广告。Mark和Eduardo发生了一些小摩擦，不过他一开始觉得这些问题并不是很难解决，他觉得自己说的话有理有据，充分表达了他的想法。Facebook绝对不能栽在那些可恶的广告上，对于Mark来说，这是他的造物，也是他的资本，他希望Eduardo能分享这种喜悦，但他不希望它被Wardo控制，这是Mark拥有主导权的筹码，他想通过自己的行动证明他远比其他的琐事更值得Eduardo的注意力。  
　　接着的小麻烦是双胞胎的勒令停止通知函。Mark自认为解决的不错，那个根本没什么问题，那张破纸只不过是那对兄弟发泄不满的哭诉信。Eduardo为此感到担忧，他担心他们会被起诉之类的，Mark觉得他紧张的马上就要喘不过气了。但是Mark很确定，如果双胞胎要找麻烦，他绝对不会让他们找到Wardo的头上，任何人，别想做那么一丁点儿对Eduardo不利的事情，任何人都不行。他当时成功的安抚了Eduardo，这很不错，他没想过要让他为难。  
　　还有姑娘们。Alice没什么大不了，Christy是个麻烦，Erica一如既往是个贱人。Mark虽然对他曾经和Erica的关系心不在焉，但是对于分手这件事，他一直怀恨在心，Mark可从来没说过自己有什么好肚量。在又一次在大庭广众之下被羞辱之后，Mark意识到自己依然不够强大，他的Facebook在别人眼中可能就是闹着玩儿，最糟糕的可能就是Eduardo或许也是这么想的。Christy和Eduardo交往上了，她是他一直喜欢的那种类型，这种发展如果没有Eduardo的醉酒告白的话并不出乎Mark的意料。虽然他对此感到不爽，但他并没有干出什么出格的事情，他的目的从来都不是让Eduardo讨厌他。  
　　要说真正的大逆转，那只能是Sean Parker。与他相比，以上事件纯属鸡毛蒜皮，毫无关注价值。  
　　Eduardo突然上来的脾气简直莫名其妙，那可是Sean Parker！老天爷啊Mark从来没想过能亲眼见到他，和他共进晚餐并且相谈甚欢。  
　　他都能感觉到Wardo那种针锋相对的敌意，这就像Sean用金枪鱼和鲑鱼把他的理智抢走了一样。Mark能感觉到Eduardo的重心终于在他身上了倾斜了，但还不是全部。  
　　他并没有放弃凤凰俱乐部。这就是为什么刚才Mark在调戏Eduardo的原因，他喜欢看着Eduardo有点儿狂躁地在乎他的看法的感觉，他知道他获得了他的关注。  
　　Eduardo生气的把自己关在Mark的卧室有一会儿了，他的鸡笼子还在客厅的茶几上。Mark在Dustin的房间干着活儿，就连Dustin也知道此刻最好不要去招惹Eduardo。但是Mark有点儿担心，Eduardo半天没出声了，他这段日子被该死的凤凰社给折腾得快疯了，Mark巴不得他早点儿退出来才好，他们应该一起看着Facebook成长。  
　　“Dustin，别偷懒。”他保存程序，起身要回自己的房间看看。  
　　“你，确定...Wardo...消气了？”Dustin目光游移不定，断断续续说出他的想法。  
　　“不。但我不希望他的感冒更严重了。”  
　　“哦，好吧，好运哥们。”  
　　借Dustin的吉言，Mark确实好运——Eduardo又在他的床上裸睡，虽然他把自己裹在被子里，不过地上的那一堆衣服可不是Mark的。他把房门锁上了，这个门的钥匙可没丢，不过Eduardo又不知道，他一直以为这门就这样呢。  
　　Mark非常冷静地、蹑手蹑脚的重新把门锁上。他脱掉拖鞋光着脚走到床的旁边，他带着他不常见的微笑抿着嘴看着深陷在床铺之中熟睡的Eduardo。棉织物带来的安心的温暖让他的脸颊泛着可爱的粉色，但他的眉头依然有些紧张。  
　　Mark觉得也许他现在可以吻一下Wardo，他看起来太过疲倦，感冒药带来了睡意也不会让他那么轻松就挣脱出来。  
　　他跪在地板上，有些胆怯的小心翼翼地将他绒毛一样的吻落在Eduardo裸露出来的脚踝上。他没有进一步掀开被子带走他的温暖，只是又亲了一下之后将被子被踢开的一角重新帮他盖上。他有些心满意足的窃喜着刚才的行为，脑袋抵着床沿拼命地忍住快要冒出来的笑声。  
　　他抬起头又着迷似的瞅了一会儿Eduardo的睡脸，像个即将要恶作剧得逞的小鬼一样，在床边像猫科动物一样手脚并用的爬往床头的方向。  
　　他屏住呼吸，又将他小心翼翼地吻落在了Eduardo松软的头发上，接着是耳朵，他有些紧张甚至马上就要颤抖的似的鼓起勇气舔了一下Eduardo的耳后那块薄薄的皮肤。Eduardo感受到了他的举动，似乎是觉得有些痒，他蹭了蹭被子，但没有醒过来。  
　　Mark的心刚才几乎快要被他吐出来，但Eduardo没有醒过来又让他有些失落。不过这并不妨碍他继续他的小动作。他用鼻尖、用嘴唇轻轻地蹭着Eduardo，伸出手钻进被子感受他的热度。  
　　不过最终，他只是在Eduardo的唇角吻了一下，Mark知道自己马上就要成功了。Eduardo过不了多久就会只属于他，完完全全属于他，他不急于这一时，就算他此刻真的很想跟Eduardo来上一发。  
　　Mark必须确保万无一失。

  
TBC.


	5. 第五次

      他SAT考了满分，拒绝过微软的邀请，搞出了Facebook，从某种意义上来说他改变了世界，他是举世公认的天才亿万富翁，毫不客气地讲，他可以买下他想要买的一切。  
　　但是他搞砸了Eduardo。  
　　他并没能改变Wardo的看法，他从来不知道他是那种固执得要死的人，他在往Facebook上投放广告的事情上立场意外的坚定，即使Mark在纽约之行上那样消极抵抗，都不能磨灭他对广告的热心。当然，纽约之行的好事就是Sean Parker，那还得多亏了Eduardo当时那个发了疯的女朋友，Mark严重怀疑Eduardo也发了疯这件事绝对是被Christy传染的。  
　　到了暑假的时候Eduardo不肯跟他一起来加州。按理说他应该喜欢那，温暖而且充满阳光，好天气总是很多。Mark在没有得知Eduardo的意愿之前曾把进一步发展两人之间关系的行动放在暑假——加州，阳光，泳池，共同创业。这些大概是Mark差不多能想到的最不落俗套的追求方式了，他口袋里的戒指就差自己蹦出来套在Eduardo的手指上了。但是他没有跟他来，他去纽约实习，寻找广告商。Eduardo不信任他，他觉得他依然需要被照顾。  
　　这令Mark刚到加州兴致就没了一半——他不喜欢Wardo离他这么远，更加为Wardo看不到他所看到的东西而感到失落，他讨厌被Wardo看扁。  
　　他废寝忘食的写代码，因为Facebook是个浩大的工程。Sean是个好监工，同样的他也很有才华，而且有人脉。虽然他只是说了一个故事，但Mark知道他是什么意思。Sean就像跟他共用一个大脑思考问题，他觉得他只不过是把Mark想做的事情用他的嘴替他说出来。  
　　很有成果，他们搞出了许多新鲜玩意。Facebook的飞速发展让Mark能不再更多去想Eduardo和他意见不统一的事情。  
　　几小时前他的手机大概响过很久，他在小睡前看了一眼手机有未接来电和短信，他没有管它们，最近他和Wardo联系的不多他也就不怎么再关注手机了。他趴在床上快睡着的时候看了一眼最新发来的短信，没等他读完，他的脑袋就深深地陷进了枕头里。  
　　在他觉得自己陷入睡梦中没有多久，他就听到了Eduardo的声音，开始的时候他以为是在做梦，不过他迷迷糊糊的听了一会发觉这声音应该是从客厅的方向传来的。这让Mark一下子清醒了过来，奋战了三十六小时的疲惫感就灰烬一样被吹散在空气中。  
　　那真的是Eduardo。Mark简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——Wardo终于肯来加州了。  
　　但是事情发展的并不愉快。Mark很兴奋，他真的要成功了，Eduardo也不会被丢下了。但是Wardo并不高兴，他对Mark所想要表达的东西视而不见，他满嘴的不高兴简直就是只围绕着“Sean”和“广告”这两个关键词转悠。他就像疯了似的偏执着那些与Mark无关的东西。  
　　你该关注的是我Wardo!  
　　但是他没有说出这句话。他们的吵架中他才意识到Eduardo浑身都被淋透了，他就像刚从池塘里爬出来的一样。他几乎看不到他脸上的血色，他看起来愤怒又伤心，像是被Mark扇了一巴掌。他们的谈话从质问、剧烈的争吵最终转变成似乎能呵出寒气的沉默。  
　　Wardo的旅行箱也湿透了。Mark在Wardo在浴室的时候找出自己干净的睡衣放在门口，虽然他知道他喜欢裸睡，但他一直装作不知道。他去其他房间警告他们别靠近Eduardo所在的主卧位置，在确保完所有人都知道这个消息后，他拎着他的电脑坐在主卧门口走廊的地板上，活像守护着领地的狮子一样。  
　　他敲代码的速度明显变慢了，托笔记本电脑键盘的福——它没发出什么引人注目的噼里啪啦的声响，Mark听着浴室里先是花洒的声音消失，然后又有了吹风机的声响，再一会之后又有了水龙头里放出的水冲击牙杯的声音。  
　　他把睡衣放在了浴室的门口。从门下露出的光和Eduardo疲惫的脚步声来看，Mark猜他大概看到了。然后光源消失了，大概是因为遮光窗帘的原因，卧室里的一片黑暗反倒是让走廊里微弱的灯光流进去了些。  
　　Mark没停下手上的活儿，他过了两个多小时才重新站起来。酸麻的几乎让他以为自己的腿正在被腐蚀。他的电脑被他合起来放在地上，而他自己则从口袋里掏出房门钥匙尽量轻的打开锁。  
　　他屏住呼吸往黑暗深处走，听到了Eduardo沉稳的呼吸声并没有被惊醒的迹象。Mark反手又将门锁上，摸着墙壁在卧室里慢慢前进。等到他的眼睛适应了黑暗，他大概能看清室内的轮廓。  
　　Eduardo似乎蜷在被子里。他把手中攥着的钥匙重新放进裤子口袋，又拿出了他买了好久的戒指，从床的另一侧爬了上去，钻进了被子里。  
　　他缓慢的靠近他，却不敢触碰他。Eduardo就好像疲惫缩在茧子里，他的脸依然显得伤心。  
　　Wardo为什么不知道他在想什么呢？  
　　他用手支撑着着自己，倾身过去近距离的看着Wardo。他感到困惑和不解，其中也许有些他不愿意承认的伤心——Eduardo就像是突然不想再理解他了一样，而他找不到其中的原因。Mark不想和Eduardo的关系里只充满了愤怒。他做的还不够完美，他应该继续努力，做只有他能做到的独一无二的事情，他必须让Wardo的眼里只能有他，必须，仅仅有他，这就够了。  
　　Mark痛苦的闭着眼睛靠近Eduardo，感受着他散发出来的热度，他想亲亲他，可他又不敢了，他们才刚刚吵完一架，就像正常人不会像他一样作息，他猜他也不愿意接受平白无故的亲密示好。  
　　“Wardo，你愿意和我结婚吗？”Mark贴着Eduardo的耳朵无声的问道。  
　　他没有得到任何回应。  
　　他想弄醒他，他想吻他，他想进入他，他想他在高潮的时候叫他，他想他爱上他。  
　　但他只是想想，在Eduardo面前他总是给自己无数的理由逃避告白，Mark害怕被Eduardo拒绝，因为Wardo不是任何人，他是Wardo。  
　　最终他还是把戒指放回了口袋，他没敢给他戴上，他安慰自己事情会变好的，就静悄悄的躺在Eduardo的另一侧，直到橘色的晨光从窗帘下漏进来提醒他该走了。  
　　在他独自一人在另一间房睡着的时候，Eduardo又一次离开了他,并冻结了账户。  
　　后来他暗算了他，他以为Wardo会像原来一样谅解他，但是事情糟糕的无法挽回。  
　　Mark独自一人坐在办公桌旁，看着地上被摔碎的电脑，抓紧了给Wardo印的那盒名片。  
　　他看起来永远的失去了送出戒指的机会，他再也不能拥有他了。  
TBC.


	6. 终于成功了的第六次

如众人所说，他是一个名副其实的混蛋。  
　　他先是把Eduardo弄出了Facebook，现如今他想要见到他一面却不得不用起诉他的方式。Wardo在撂下一句狠话后就一直没什么动静，这可急坏了Mark，他用尽所有办法去了解Wardo和他决裂后的生活，但他不能满足于那些，仅仅是文字、声音、照片、影像之类传递出的消息实在是太过贫瘠了。  
　　他想念他，正如他不能不去爱他。  
　　Mark总是不会认错，他一直是喜欢狡辩、针锋相对或者逃避的那一个，他在面对对Wardo的感情的问题上尽可能地去寻找最远的路到达终点，然后在快到终点的时候，他的桥塌了。  
　　他的律师在谈判桌上看着他，尽管他感到很束缚，但却不得不将就下去。他更讨厌Wardo的律师，他认为她在挑拨离间。Eduardo看着他的眼神不再像原来一样充满了笑意，但Mark觉得他现在仅仅是能看到他就满足了，虽然他表现的依然是个高傲的混蛋。  
　　*  
　　Eduardo对Mark心灰意冷。他说完那句话后一直没什么动作，其中很大一部分原因是他冷静下来，觉察到自己的错误和给Facebook造成的阻碍——他几乎扼死了它，他感到疲惫，意识到自己被无望的暗恋和没由来的嫉妒冲昏了头脑。他希望能吸引Mark的注意力，他企图从Mark的前女友那里瓜分一点时间，他想让他从那堆代码里抬起眼睛多关注下他。  
　　他不知道他的失落是怎么在不知不觉中酝酿成错误的，事情脱离了他的掌控，Mark也离他越来越远。他捅了Mark一刀，Mark回敬了他一次斩首。也许从一开始Eduardo就不应该认识Mark，他们各过各的也能活的挺不错的。  
　　他没再联系过Mark，直到他被Mark起诉了。Edaurdo搞不清楚Mark还想搞出什么名堂，他从来不是一个面对挑衅不去应战的懦夫，所以理性回归的Eduardo打了漂亮的一仗。他不会再把仅存不多的爱再浪费在那个从来没有希望的人身上了，如果他能做到的话。  
　　*  
　　Wardo听起来感冒了，他的陈述一直伴随着鼻音，偶尔用手帕掩饰咳嗽声，他的注意力不能一直集中，黑眼圈也很重，时不时还会按一按太阳穴的位置。他一定感冒了。  
　　而Mark，又开始用他晦涩难懂的方式表达他的关心——他委托他的律师团队中的那位新人小姐给Wardo一些维生素的泡腾片和退热贴，他向自己的私人医生咨询了一些建议，但是他的邮件就只是在草稿箱里堆积的越来越多，他随身带着一个呕吐袋以备不时之需。  
　　他总是不能好好表达出来，该死的社交障碍。  
　　*  
　　他提出了和解，然后他就回到酒店去了。Eduardo昏昏沉沉的，他刚刚情绪激动的让他的神经跟着突突的跳，等他冷静下来，脑子就像变质了的海鲜汤那么令他恶心。他头发都没有吹干，就从浴室出来倒在床上，甚至恶意的幻想自己的感冒症状能更严重些好直接住院。  
　　Eduardo被潮湿的感觉包围着睡得极不舒服，他根本被折磨的进入不了深眠，只能感觉到天旋地转，呼吸不顺。他在床上尽量保持不动，希望自己起码能在天亮之前睡着。  
　　*  
　　Erica通过了他的好友请求。不管她是出于什么原因，Mark终于下定决心改变他的策略。既然Erica都能再次成为Mark的朋友，那他觉得他和Wardo之间也许还是有一些希望的。  
　　Mark拎着一袋口味清淡的营养晚餐外卖站在Eduardo的房门口，他手里拿着这个房间的门卡，口袋里依然沉着一枚许多年都未送出的戒指。  
　　这个时刻就好像是把原来Mark胆怯的那几次的场景重合在了一起。  
　　他已经被Eduardo拒绝过了，那么再多几次也无所谓，比起被Eduardo拒绝，Mark更不能忍受他不再看他，不能忍受他离他而去，不能忍受他以后的生命里可能永远没有他的一席之地。  
　　*  
　　Mark进去之后又锁好了门。  
　　Eduardo房间内的浴室灯是亮着的，Mark放轻脚步走进去，地毯把仅剩的那些微弱脚步声也吸收掉了。他把尽量不让塑料袋发出声响，不过在他把头探进浴室里去查看的时候还是弄出了一些微弱的噪音。  
　　“Wardo？”浴室里没有人，但还是很潮湿吗，Wardo应该是刚洗完澡不久，他借着浴室灯光继续往床的方向走去。  
　　他走近后就听见了浓重不顺畅的呼吸声。Mark把手中的袋子轻轻地放到床尾的桌子上，从西装裤的口袋里拿出那枚戒指攥在手里。他想了一想，决定爬上另一侧的床上，这样Wardo要是突然起来也不至于磕到床头灯上。  
　　Mark走到另一侧，他踢掉鞋子，有点迫不及待的爬了上去，心中有一点儿时隔这么久后可以再一次离Wardo这么近的激动，也有些面对可能被愤怒拒绝的恐慌，他还得时刻警惕着自己言辞犀利的嘴巴又冒出什么伤人的话。  
　　他躺下，伸手轻轻抱住在黑暗中蜷缩着的Eduardo。然后刚被他抱住的人就颤抖了一下突然坐起来，用手肘打了他一下之后就跳下了床。  
　　他也许该感谢Eduardo现在状态糟糕的可以，在梦境中深深浅浅地挣扎着，还浑身感冒带来的酸痛，发挥不出正常的力道完全是在情理之中，不然此时Mark说不定会被一个肘击打的下肋发青。  
　　Eduardo摸到了主灯开关，毫不犹豫的打开了灯，并且随手拿了起柜子上的花瓶。  
　　“Mark？”  
　　花瓶掉在了地上不过没有摔碎，倒是里面的花散开了，水还浸湿了地毯。  
　　“你他妈的在我房间里干什么！”  
　　“我...”  
　　“别解释，滚出去。”  
　　“Wardo，把衣服穿上，起码套上内裤，你正在感冒。”Mark半蹲半跪着从床上下来，他在安慰Eduardo的手势就好像是在说‘冷静，先生，从边缘下来，想想生活多么美好。’  
　　“你管那么多干什.....你怎么知道我没穿内裤的，Mark Zuckerberg？”一个普通人类应该不具有通过被子透视到一个人的衣服这种能力，即使是Mark Zuckerberg也不行。  
　　Eduardo愤怒的死死地盯着潜入他房间的Mark，而Mark的脸几乎是瞬间就变成了霓虹灯那样色彩缤纷，并且他真的开始进入一种有些手足无措的状态。  
　　“Wardo，不是这样，听我解释，不！先把这个戴上。”Mark赶忙攥着戒指往Eduardo的方向走。  
　　“不行，别过来，你最好别让我报警Mark。”  
　　“拜托Wardo听我说完。”  
　　“你他妈的什么时候听过我的！”  
　　“我一直听着！”  
　　“见鬼去吧！你他妈的从来都不在乎我说的话！”  
　　“Eduardo！你给我冷静下来，认真听我说话，不然我就把你砸晕了绑到床上边干你边说。”  
　　Eduardo就像受惊的食草动物一样倒退，他看起来真的害怕极了。  
　　“我不会伤害你！Eduardo！给我立刻停下！听我把话说完！我他妈的干了这么多事情包括我的Facebook和这场诉讼都是因为我想要你想要的发疯！你为什么就不能停下那么一刻钟不和我对着干！”  
　　这回Edaurdo彻底愣住了。  
　　Mark走过去，把Eduardo攥着被子的手扯下来掰开，他在Edaurdo困惑的注视下把他的家族戒指摘下来然后给他套上了自己好久之前买的订婚戒指。他把Eduardo的家族戒指放在他的手心里，抬起胳膊绕到他的脑后，手指插进了Eduardo凌乱潮湿的头发里，把他按向自己，另一只手揽过他的腰。  
　　他终于吻到他了，这感觉真他妈的好！  
　　Mark用牙齿轻咬着Eduardo的嘴唇，用舌头舔着他微启的牙齿，然后毫不留情的搅进他的口腔，与Eduardo的舌头开始纠缠不休。他一直紧盯着Eduardo的眼睛，看着他的眼神从困惑愤怒变成了慢慢撒上快乐和希望重燃的样子。他也开始回吻着他，他吞咽着Mark的气息，用舌头舔舐着Mark的嘴唇，他感到有些呼吸不顺，脑子不清楚，但是却有些恍恍惚惚地快乐，觉得自己就好像他曾经看到的那些抽完大麻的人一样。  
　　“Wardo，我的，Wardo。”Mark的手在Eduardo的背后摸索，他在Eduardo的唇边喃喃地低语着。他沿着Eduardo的唇角转移到脸颊然后再转移到他的脖颈，他吮吸着他的皮肤，一寸一寸的又舔又咬，就好像是在吃着糖果。  
　　“Mark，Mark，等等，让我喘口气。”Eduardo推开他。他的胸膛在大幅度的起伏着，有些站不稳的依靠在Mark身上，他现在可真是没什么力气能站稳了，刚才那些跳起来的力气都不知道是从哪儿迸发出来的。  
　　Mark搂住他，扶稳他，又开始亲吻着Eduardo的肩膀，他一侧过头就能偷袭到他的耳后。仅仅是轻轻的一吻就能让Eduardo兴奋地立起来。  
　　“Mark，你知道我在感冒呢吧。”Eduardo搂着Mark，他闭着眼睛靠着Mark享受着他的亲吻。  
　　“这并不妨碍我吻你，如果你是在指感冒的话，我不介意通过这样的方式被你传染尝试一次。”  
　　“你什么时候买的戒指？”  
　　“加勒比之夜，你根本不记得你干了什么好事儿。”  
　　“抱歉让你对我裸睡的事情忍了这么久。”  
　　“我发现的比这早点儿，额，你记得编程拉力赛那次吗？另外说一句加勒比之夜是你酒醉告白。”  
　　“你不是早上才回来吗？！那天晚上你没听我说话Mark。”  
　　“我早回来了但我装作不知道。我一直听着呢，明明就是你没听。不，Eduardo，我会让你知道你说的话我都一字儿不拉的听着，现在，别吵架，让我吻你，如果你同意让我干你更好。”  
　　Eduardo在他的肩膀上沉默了一阵，“那好吧，MAKE LOVE NOT WAR。”  
　　酒店客房备品齐全，Mark觉得他应该去找找这个酒店在Facebook上有没有主页，有的话他就去点个赞。  
　　在Mark找到润滑剂往手上挤的时候，Eduardo有些严肃的抢过瓶子。“Mark，帮我个忙，把你这身糟心的西服脱了，我看它不顺眼很久了。”  
　　Mark没想什么就认真的执行了起来——他也讨厌这身衣服。在他脱裤子的时候他抬起了一下眼睛看到在床上正在开拓着自己的Eduardo，他用食指缓慢地探入后穴，进进出出。Mark差点被自己的裤子绊倒，他立刻站了起来踢掉碍事儿的裤子。  
　　“我不想关灯Wardo。”  
　　“少废话，快过来Mark！”Eduardo冲着Mark低吼用枕头蒙着脸咳嗽的起来。  
　　Mark把他的枕头扯开，看着Eduardo不知道是因为呼吸不顺还是因为情欲染红了的脸。“拖了这么久真不值得。”  
　　说完他就咬上了Eduardo的喉结，他然后转移到他的锁骨。  
　　“我以为你只喜欢姑娘。”Eduardo顺着Mark的胸膛往下摸索直到在他的耻毛上开始打转。  
　　“是你我都喜欢。我也一直那么以为，而且我也不是亚裔。”Mark吻着Eduardo的颧骨。  
　　“哦，亲爱的，你就是其中的那个意外。”Eduardo握上Mark的老二，他用手指缓慢又色情的抚摸着上面纹路。  
　　“幸运儿。”Mark笑着吻住Eduardo一边的乳头，拿起扔在床上不远处的润滑剂，他往手上挤了一些，然后从Eduardo的大腿根部探到他的后穴，他先用拇指探了进去。  
　　“怎么样？”  
　　“有点儿怪怪的，不过还好。”  
　　他吻着Eduardo的腹部，舌头在他小腹上打转。Eduardo的小腹不自觉的往上顶，他用手揉着Mark的头发，呼吸渐渐变得有些急促。Mark觉得用拇指按压的差不多了，就换成了食指和中指往里探。  
　　他能感觉到他的下巴附近Eduardo的温度在渐渐升温，Eduardo的老二正在变得硬。  
　　“Mark，你能把你操你的电脑时候的激情分给我点儿么。”Eduardo坐起来埋下身子抓着他的头发冲他低吼。  
　　“我没操过我的电脑。”  
　　Eduardo盯着他。  
　　“给我个套子？”  
　　Eduardo简直想把Mark踢出去。  
　　Mark心领神会。他抬头给了Eduardo一个深吻，重新给他压倒在了床上。  
　　*  
　　“Wardo？”  
　　疲惫的Eduardo在半梦半醒间蹭了蹭Mark表示他在听。  
　　“你能先把戒指还给我吗？那个太便宜了我想给你买个好的。”Mark吻了吻Eduardo的鼻子。  
　　“不行。”  
FIN.


End file.
